Inilah Aku dan Keluargaku!
by Fuyuri Shimizu
Summary: Dongeng berkata, kegelapan nangis dan menghasilkan dua rune dan blablabla hingga ceritanya selesai, tapi aslinya ada kehidupan yang begitu berbeda dari dongeng itu. Dan itulah kami, keduapuluh tujuh bersaudara di panti asuhan bernama True Rune. No chara from suikoden, just true rune.


Pernahkah kau mendengar kisah ini?

Ribuan tahun lalu kegelapan hidup sendirian di dunia ini. Karena perasaan kesepian yang sudah membuatnya tidak sabaran, ia pun menangis dan meneteskan air mata yang berevolusi menjadi Tameng dan Pedang. Tameng menyombongkan dirinya bahwa dia dapat menahan segala jenis serangan, dan begitu pula dengan Pedang. Ia berkata ia dapat membelah segala jenis benda di dunia. Dan perang pun terjadi diantar kedua Rune itu untuk menentukan mana yang lebih kuat. Keduanya hancur dan tak ada yang menang. Setelah tujuh hari tujuh malam berlalu, Perisai berhasil menghancurkan Pedang dan mengubah pedang itu menjadi langit. Namun, disaat yang sama, Pedang juga berhasil meretakkan Perisai dan mengubahnya menjadi tanah. Percikan peperangan berubah menjadi bintang dan serpihan dan Perisai juga Pedang berubah menjadi dua puluh tujuh True Rune.

Tapi itu hanya sebatas dongeng fiksi. Di balik dongeng yang telah beredar, tersimpan banya sekali kisah yang tak pernah mereka bongkar, dan disinilah kami tuk membongkarnya. Inilah kehidupanku dan keluargaku.

* * *

><p>Inilah Aku dan Keluargaku!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: Dongeng berkata, kegelapan nangis dan menghasilkan dua rune dan blablabla hingga ceritanya selesai, tapi aslinya ada kehidupan yang begitu berbeda dari dongeng itu. Dan itulah kami, keduapuluh tujuh bersaudara di panti asuhan bernama True Rune.

**Warning**: Ini hanya fiksi belaka untuk bersenang-senang dan tidak ada maksud untuk menyinggung pihak manapun. Mungkin akan bersifat all OC bila readers menganggap begitu. OOC super, alay, gaje, abal, dan bisa bikin sakit mata ketika membaca.

**Disclaimer**: Suikoden, legenda True Rune, sama keduapuluh tujuh True Rune hanya milik KONAMI

**Genre**: Humor (garing), family *muncul lagu sepeda famili*, etc.

**Note**: POV gonta-ganti, untuk Chapter 1 POV-nya Bright Shield

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Hello to you all!<p>

* * *

><p>Heiyo kamu!<p>

.

.

.

Jangan tengok kanan-kiri dong.

.

.

Gue dihadapan elu nih lho!

.

.

.

Dikit lagi... dikit lagi... nah gitu dong! hadap sini!

Pernah tahu aku? Aku anak tertua di panti asuhan yang nama embel-embelnya sih True Rune. Entah si Bu Darkness dapet nama panti segaul itu pas jaman berapa, gue gak gitu merhatiin banget sih yang penting bisa tetep tinggal dan ngegaje bareng adek-adek gue yang alaynya gak ketulungan dan bikin _sweatdrop_ tujuh turunan kalo kalian udah liat tingkah sehari-harinya.

Eh, iya gue lupa... Kenalin, buat kalian semua yang masih mandangin layar android, mau hp, mau laptop, mau kompi, atau macem-macemlah. Name gue Bright Sheld Rune, sering dipanggil Bright gara-gara kepanjangan dan bikin orang megap-megap ngucapin nama panjang itu berulang-ulang. Walaupun nama gue keceh cetar bagai badai di hari nan cerah, gini-gini gue kelahiran Indonesia, bro.

Percayakah kalian? Tentunya saya sendiri tidak percaya. Butuh bukti? Kenyataannya sampe sekarang anak sepanti beserta gue yang paling keren ini aja gak tahu Indonesia itu apaan, gimana mau percaya kalo gue sendiri dari Indonesia? Gaje? Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu.

Udah deh kita ganti topik aja. Pertama nih, gue pingin nanya nih. Buat kalian yang kelihatannya kepo banget sampe terus baca fict ini sampe sini, kalian penasaran alasan gue nyasar ke panti ini nggak?

... Hmm, sepertinya gue mendengar kata iya. Baiklah, aslinya ya... udah enam belas tahun gue hidup di panti ini sebagai anak alay yang dengan seenaknya aja dikasih nama Bright Shield dengan marga Rune sama Ibu panti kite tercintrong yang namanya Bu Darkness.

Dulu kala~ entah gue lupa gimana ceritanya gue bisa tahu, dulu Bu Darkness itu ngebet banget nimang anak. Dan berkat kengebetannya, Bu Darkness pun mutusin buat dengan maruknya sok-sok ngegombal sama cowok yang menurutnya cukup memenuhi kriteria cowok-cowok keceh. Tapi berkat Bu Darkness yang juga kelewat nyeremin pas nyetalk cowok-cowok itu, Bu Darkness sukses dikira orgil lepas yang punya dendam sama cowok dan berminat ngejer-ngejer cowok-cowok itu. Miris? Dulu aku pas baca cerita itu di diary Bu Darkness aja aku sempet bergidik ngeri, entah kenapa aku jadi paham perasaan keduanya. Tapi Bright jauh lebih kasian sama Bu Darkness.

Huaa, malangnya nasib Ibu... Bright jadi simpati banget nih sama Bu Darkness. Eits, jangan mikir simpati yang kartu perdana dong, ntar malah nyasar ke nomor HP Author. Eh, tunggu gue mesti balik ke ceritanya nih...

Nah terus karena putus asa dan juga udah dikejer-kejer sama orang dari RSJ, Bu Darkness mutusin buat galau di emperan jalan. Gak emperan banget sih, maksud gue didepannya bangunan tua yang diduga bekas panti asuhan. Disana, Bu Darkness dengan **cukup** galaunya nangis meraung-raung sambil kais-kais tanah. Lebay? Iya, aku sama kembaran gue aja _sweatdrop_ pangkat logaritma pas tahu kejadianya. Tapi endingannya gara-gara tangisan itu sangat mengusik pendengaran penduduk sekitar, Bu Darkness terpaksa nangis pelan-pelan. Trus dua aer matanya yang paling awal netes dadakan nyentuh dua bayi kembar yang rupanya gak sengaja keinjek (?) Bu Darkness.

Spontan Bu Darkness kaget sampe latah beberapa kali. Trus, kalian tahu tindakan lanjutan Bu Darkness pas ngeliat bayi kembar itu nangis? Beliau malah ngancem kedua bayi itu buat diem. Mana ngertilah mereka sama bahasanya acak-adulnya Bu Darkness. Tapi kau tahu? Karena gak tahan ngeliat dua bayi kembar itu nangis mulu, hati Bu Darkness luluh dan akhirnya memutuskan buat ngeangkat dua bayi itu jadi anaknya dan dibesarkan di panti asuhan itu dengan maksud menghindari kejaran orang RSJ. Trus berhubung dongeng yang judulnya True Rune itu dongeng favoritnya Bu Darkness, gue dikasih nama Bright Shield Rune sesuai sama salah satu True Rune disana. Alasan lainnya gara-gara rambut gue putih banget kayak habis dicuci pake baiklin.

Nah, itulah kisah gue dan kembaran gue jadi anak pertama di panti asuhan ini. Eh iya, gue lupa... mesti kalian pada bingung siapa kembaran gue yang dari tadi kesebut mulu di dongeng gue kan? Jadi walaupun daritadi gue bilang gue paling tua, aslinya gue itu anak kembar. Adek kembar gue itu sifatnya sebelas duabelas lah sama gue, sayangnya dia jauh lebih kalah kalo berhubungan dengan kekecehannya sama gue. Namanya kembaran gue itu Black Sword Rune, gue sih manggil dia Item, tapi terserah kalian mau manggil dia apaan. Sesuai sama namanya si Item, rambutnya Item itu kebalikan sama rambut gue yang kayak iklan sampo dop yang ada monster-ejing apalah itu dan juga putih bersih layaknya hasil malapraktik (?) gara-gara pake baiklin pas mandi, rambutnya Item itu item banget.

Oh, tapi di panti ini gak cuma gue sama Item yang tinggal. Masih ada Bu Darkness, dan adek gue yang beragamnya kayak nano-nano delapan warna pelangi. Kalo kalian ngeliat dia dengan kedua mata kalian, kalian bakalan ngomong "Serius lu kalian sodaraan?" yakin deh, demi lagunya utap-atap yang judulnya "Serius Deh Jatuh Bangun 1000%", kami itu 360 derajat berbeda total. Eh? Salah? Harusnya 180? Ah, terserah ape kate lu aje dah! Capek gue mikir matematiAN, yang penting kami itu gak ada nyambungnya kayak adek-kakak atau gimana gitu. Saking gak nyambungnya, ngedengerin kisah kami bersaudara itu sangat gaje. Gue saranin sih jangan pernah sudi buat dengerin, bat its ap tuh yu gais! kalo penasaran laen waktu gue ceritain deh soal sodara gue.

Eh, tapi berhubung kita udah agak jauh nih ngegosipin Item, gue lanjutin dulu si Item. Tahukah kamu kalo Item itu aslinya ngebet banget sama warna merah dan sempet dikira kanibal nyasar?

Ini kisah kami pas jajan krepes di warung mbah kuh sebelah. Waktu itu berhubung uangnya pas-pasan dan cukupnya buat beli dua buah doang, kami belinya nyumput-nyumput, tepatnya jam 9 malem pas tokonya nyaris tutup dan adek-adek kami udah pada tidur. Ceritanya sih normal-normal aja sampe kami selesai megang krepesnya ditangan masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya gue bingung sendiri ngeliatin Item kagak ngegigit krepesnya sama sekali.

"Krepesnya nape belum lu makan, Tem?" gue sok baik nanya ke sodara gue itu. Tapinya dia malah diem mandangin krepes stroberi pake saus krim raspberry dan beri-beri merah laennya. Gue sih diem aja, adem-ayem nungguin dia ngejawab soal (?) gue.

"Aslinya gue habis makan, Ndut. Jadi gak gitu minat buat ngehabisin krepesnya langsung, apalagi sausnya keliatan mahal banget tuh. Jadi susah buat ngehabisinnya, tapi dilain cerita gue gak pernah sudi ngasih krepes super enak gue ke orang gendut nan rakus kayak elu." Pas deger itu gue pingin banget ngejitak Item tapi udah ah, gue kan sayang adek. Oh iya, walaupun gue kecehnya badai nan cetar, kembaran gue yang BAIKnya gak ketulungan ini dengan gampangnya manggil gue "Ndut" gara-gara dulu gue pernah maling susu stroberi sama puding beri-nya. Kayaknya dia belum ngampunin gue deh makanya dipanggil gitu.

Gue sih makin adem-ayem aja ngabisin krepes es krim gue. Trus dengan super bijak gue ngomong. "Yaudah lu simpen aja dulu, besok pagi lu makan pas bocah-bocah belum bangun." Otomatis mendengar kalimat gue itu kelewat bijak, Item setuju aja dan nyumputin krepesnya di kulkas. Ya, gue tahu gue kelewat keceh dan bahkan adek gue aja langsung nerima nasehat ini, kalian tidak perlu memujiku secara berlebihan.

Trus pas tengah malem, Bu Darkness bangun, katanya sih mau pipis bentar. Trus sambil jalan, Bu Darkness ngemutusin ke toilet deketnya kamar Item. Kata Bu Darkness, pas jalan di deket kamar Item, dadakan muncul suara jatuh dari kamar Item. Jadinya Bu Darkness buru-buru ke kamar Item. Tapi bukannya nanya kenapa, eh Bu Darkness malah teriak-teriak gaje sambil megap-megap pas ngeliatin Item. Otomatis anak sepanti pada bangun sambil ambil tangki oksigen saking ketakutan ngedenger teriakan gaje itu. Gue sih enjoy aja, kagak selebay mereka pastinya. Trus gue dengan kecehnya merhatiin kamar Item dan nepuk jidat kenceng-kenceng, apalagi gue gak nahan banget pas bocah itu malah ngeliatin gue pake wajah inosen ngono.

Kalian tahu keadaan Item? Item mukanya cemong-cemong sama krim-krim merah yang katanya Bu Darkness sih kayak darah. Trus ditambah lagi sama kamar Item yang barangnya isinya merah semua juga Beast Rune, adek gue yang kesekian yang tidur terlentang sambil ileran dihadapan Item. Katanya Bu Darkness sih, Item dikira kanibal nyasar lagi numpang ngegigitin Beast. Aslinya...

Beast itu punya insomnia dan dia takut gelap. Selain dua fakta itu, Beast itu nempelnya selalu ke Item. Jadi kalo bocah pentet itu udah gak bisa tidur malem-malem, kamar korban tempat dia tidur pastinya kamar Item. Trus, pas malem itu di TKP, Item mikir gini "Makan midnaig senek kayaknya enak nih,", jadi pas Beast udah tidur dia ngambil krepesnya. Pas balik ke kamar, Item ngabisin krepesnya cepet-cepet takut ketahuan Beast, eh malah mukanya jadi cemong-cemong. Karena merasa gatel yang gak karuan, dia ngidupin lampu tidur merahnya dan gak sengaja ngejatuhin buku dongeng. Dan kejadian kembali pada Bu Darkness megap-megap dan pingsan.

Itu baru satu fakta malu-maluin yang gak bakalan pernah kalian denger dari Item, jadi bersyukurlah kalian jadi sahabat gue yang gak punya aib zuper zee kaya gitu. Tapi walaupun kalian sampe nguap ngedengerin kisah payah Item barusan, aslinya kami punya seabrek fakta malu-maluin di dalam panti nun gaje yang tempatnya di tengah hutan kecil ini. Kalian masih penasaran?

Aduh, aslinya gue belum sempet bobok nih. Besok aja ya pas kita ketemu lagi, gue mau tidur duluh. Bu Darkness juga bilang besok gue disuruh nyuci baju anak panti, jadi gue pamit yah! Buh bai, muah! Gue ngenantiin kalian yang masih mau dengerin curcol gue kok. Oh ya, tetep kangenin aku ya, kam-bing-kam-bing (?). Sekian cerita dari Bright Shield!

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ohisashiburi! Hai, hai ini udah berapa bulan... eh, tahun semenjak saya kembali? Yah, jujur saya males ngitungin jadi gak usah deh. Oh iya, saya kembali meramaikan fandom dengan fict super duper hyper incredible guaajjee tenan. Entah saya dapet pencerahan dari mana, dadakan saya pingin membuat True Rune jadi tokoh hidup beneran. Terima kasih yang sudah berkenan membaca. Sekian!<strong>


End file.
